Your not good enough
by zozomigirl
Summary: L is very upset because he walked in on his love with another man. Contains: LxLight, hard core Yaoi and sex toys.


L very quickly walked past Light, who was flipping through the TV stations half naked, and proceeded down the hall. The less contact he had with the man the less he thought about the event he had walked in on the previous night. Just the sight of Light and Near in bed together made his skin tingle with anger. Light was his, and only his and he had never in his life time thought that his one true love would abandon him for someone else, especially a younger man.

L noticed Light get up out of the couch and move down the hallway in his direction. "L I …" Light began to plea, but L kept on walking like he never heard a single thing that Light had said.

"L listen to me" Light said catching up with the man who had stopped in the bedroom doorway. There was a long pause of silence then L spoke up.

"Explain it to me then," he said his dismal eyes staring at the boy as if things were never going to be the same ever again. "I thought you loved me, and then I walk in on you and Near last night. How could you?" The tears of frustration began to swell in his eyes "I thought you loved me."

Light looked over at L and began to speak "Well" he said moving into the bedroom right behind L. "Well you see Near…."

"What!" Light shouted. "What about Near? Do you think that he is better than me? Prettier than me? Younger than me."

"No it's none of that" Light said moving over to the very distraught L. "It's just that…" Light stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked up at L.

"Well spit it out!" L shouted setting down on the edge of his large four post bed. "What is it about Near that is better than me?"

"Well it's just that Near makes me feel things that you don't!" the boy said angrily. "You have gotten boring lately and your sex just doesn't do it for me like it use to."Light stomped his feet loudly on the ground as he moved over towards the post of the bed.

L angrily looked up at him "So that's what it is. My sex is not good enough for you and you have to go out and find younger men to have it with."

"L it's not the younger men thing, it just that Near is amazing he…"

"He what" L said cutting him off "Makes you moan, makes you cum. Well tell me, I can do all those things to you to." All of the sudden the tears in his eyes dried up and the presence of anger was not noticeable by Light. As Light took another good look at him, he noticed that a malicious smirk had spread across L's face.

"Oh I don't do it for you, well let me show you" he said running over to the night stand. He opened the top drawer and pulled out five peculiar looking objects. Four of which were longer, made out of leather and looked like restraints, while the other was just seven or eight inched long and hard.

"This is just what I need, now get your ass over here." L reached over to where Light was standing and took hold of his closest arm.

"Let's see if you can resist me after this" he said shoving Light flat upon the bed. Quickly he flipped the boy over and placed the restraints around his wrists, and tied them to the posts on the bed making sure to secure them very tightly. Carefully he pulled the boys pants down then his boxers, throwing the items unto the floor. He then proceeded tying Lights legs up the same way he did his arms.

"L god damn you, let me go" The boy said cursing very loudly.

"NO Light" L said removing his pants and boxers "No I want to show you that you can't resist me more than you want Near. Light reached over and picked up the dildo, it was then he realized the he had forgotten one vital thing that he needs in his attempts to seduce Light.

Carefully and ever so slyly the dark haired boy moved his body over Light in attempts to reach the night stand drawer. In doing this his naked body brushed up against the restrained Light.

The feeling of the naked man's flesh against him made his skin shudder and want to be played with, but he knew that if he was going to win he was going to have to resist L. His hand touched the drawer he opened it and pulled out a tube of lube then proceeded back to his original spot on the bed.

"I'll show you who is better" L sneered placing a large amount of the liquidly jell unto his hand. He moved his hands up to light and carefully spread the jell all over his entrance. Then he began to work his way up to the helpless mans shaft. L worked his hands up and down its length making sure to coat it evenly.

Light could feel himself begin to harden as L pumped up and down his member. The worming sensation created by L felt great against his cock. Light couldn't show him that he liked though. All of the sudden the worm jell that was up against his member and entrance began to tingle. Light let out a wince.

"What was that I heard?" L asked moving his hands away from the man. "Do you like my jell, does it make you feel good?" he questioned. Light laid there speechless as his area received the many pricks from the tingling lube.

L looked him straight in the eyes this time as he spoke "I asked you if you liked my tingling lube Light, when someone asks you a question you should answer them."

"No I don't like it at all" he lied.

"Well then if you don't like it I will have to do other things to you." L said picking up the dildo that he had set down to get the lube. He waved the object in front of Lights face "See this Light, it is my dildo and it just happens to be bigger than I am. How would you like to have it inside you?"

Light looked at the immense size of the object dangling in front of his face. It was big and he knew that if L was not careful with that he would be tore. "Ha" he snickered "you think you can win me over with that. Well you are going to have to try harder and besides all you are going to do with that is tear me." The tingling sensation in Lights groin area was now beginning to become worse and it made him flinch.

L noticed Light flinch and that his breathing had become heavier. "Well Light as much as you don't want it I am going to give it to you any way. And I am not going to tear you because I wouldn't want to see my little uke all bloodied up." L took the large purple object and covered it in an ample amount of the lube he had gotten out of his drawer. Then he moved it up to Lights entrance and began to slide it in ever so slowly, not prepping the little boy before he did so.

"AAHHH" Light let out a moan. The feeling was good yet painful all at the same time, and the tingling lube just added to the pleasure. It was then that he began to feel his ever so inclining erection. He wondered how he was going to resist L if this was happening to him.

L noticed that Light was beginning to rise. He shoved the dildo in all the way making sure not to tear his lover. Then he began to move it around looking for that spot of ultimate pleasure. After a few tried he found it and gave it a good nudge with the long object. This made Light jerk in pleasure.

It was then that L spoke up "you like it don't you? Especially when I jab it into your spot. There is no denying that I can still do it for you." L pulled the dildo out half way and shoved it back in hitting Lights spot dead on.

Light let out another scream, but this time he caught himself just in time to muffle it. "No ahh I don't like it at all" he lied once again. "You can't make me cum doing that ah ah ah" Light managed to get the words out before he was impaled with the object once again. He felt it coming this time, but he knew he must try his hardest to hold it in. Success, but it only made the pain from his groin more unbearable.

The dark haired man stared down at the pre cum that was seeping out of the man below him. You sure look like you are enjoying this. I bet any time now you are going to cum all over me" he said in a very malicious voice. "I bet right now you even want me to come inside you." As L said this he pulled the dildo quickly out of Light. Then he moved his body ever do slightly in attempts to show the uke his soaked erection.

The feeling of being pulled out of made Light's erection begin to throb and ack ever so more. The brunet was not sure if this time he could hold it off. "Ahhhh" he moaned.

L moved the purple object back up to Light's entrance "I am going to give you more of this unwilling unless you tell me that you can't resist me and that you want me inside you."With that L shoved the dildo into the man below him letting it jab directly into the man's prostrate.

"L" Light screamed for this drove him over the top. Any minute he knew he was going to come and he couldn't resist L any longer. "Oh I give up" he panted. "Take me, fuck me, do whatever you want with me. You are better than Near. The other night was just a one night thing. I am sorry" the man pleaded.

L looked straight into his eyes as the grin on his face became wider "that's what I want to hear." With that he threw the purple object down on the floor and moved his head down to Lights swollen member. L began to lick up its length, lapping up any pre cum that was seeping out of it. He placed his mouth over the man as he did this Light barley managed to squeeze out a few words of warning before he came in the man's mouth. "Ack ack" L coughed.

L licked up as much of the man as he could. He knew that if he was not going to do anything soon he was going to cum right where he was all over the bed. L quickly put himself up to Light's already worked entrance and began to thrust in and out. God he loved how Light felt around him.

"I love you and I don't ever want to see you with another man because it makes me sad." L panted as he thrust directly down upon his uke's pleasure spot. This caused the brunet to let out a scream of pleasure.

L went to speak again but his sentence was cut short "I…" With that he spewed his worm seeds inside the man that was beneath him.

"Ah ah ah ah" Light murmured as he was filled with L's seeds.

"I love you Light and I am glad that you love me and that you don't need other men to pleasure you" he said still inside Light.

Light looked up into the man's eyes with forgiveness "I love you to L, and I promise I won't ever betray you again. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you" with that L pulled his length out of light, letting the strings of cum fall upon the bed. L knew that Light was truly sorry for what he did with Near. He also know knew that whatever happened Light was always going to more pleasure form him than anyone else.


End file.
